The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to an electrical connection device, and, more particularly, to an electrical connection device comprising a receptacle module and a connector cable module.
Conventional I/O connectors have various transmission specifications, such as an Internal miniSAS. Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M384443, the content of which is hereby incorporated in its entirety herein, discloses a receptacle connector conforming to the Internal miniSAS transmission specification. In addition, Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M430018, the content of which is hereby incorporated in its entirety herein, discloses a plug connector conforming to the Internal miniSAS transmission specification. In this reference, the receptacle connector is engaged with a guide frame to guide a mating plug connector to be easily inserted into the receptacle connector. The plug connector disclosed by the '018 Patent comprises a latching mechanism, which may resiliently latch onto the receptacle connector as disclosed in the '443 Patent, when the above plug connector and the above receptacle connector are mated; that is, the above plug connector and the above receptacle connector are locked and positioned via the latching mechanism and the guide frame, to avoid disengagement of the plug connector and the receptacle connector.
The aforementioned plug connector is generally connected with cables, and both ends of one cable each are connected to a plug connector to form an adapter cable, by which the plug connectors at both ends of the cable can respectively mate with two receptacle connectors to transmit a signal. However, when the two receptacle connectors are respectively provided to different electronic devices, and one receptacle connector is provided over a circuit board, the other receptacle connector is provided under a circuit board, in other words, the receptacle connector provided under the circuit board rotates 180° relative to the receptacle connector provided over the circuit board, so only one plug connector must rotate 180° relative to another plug connector can the two plug connector respectively mate with the receptacle connectors, thereby resulting in twisting of the cable. Furthermore, if an engagement part of the guide frame of the receptacle connector positioned under the circuit board with the latching mechanism of the plug connector is positioned at the bottom of the receptacle connector, a user cannot see the engagement part from top to bottom. Thus, the user cannot easily position the latching mechanism and the guide frame or disengage the latch mechanism from the guide frame.